el secreto de la humanidad
by caballerooscuro117
Summary: Tras una guerra que nadie recuerda y que tiene grandes secretos en ella como el verdadero origen de la humanidad y del por que dios los ama tanto aun después de todo lo que ah echo. Incluso grandes cambios habrá bajo la sombra después del final de la guerra de las tres facciones biblicas... Mal summary pero pido una oportunidad antes que nada no?
1. Chapter 1

**Y pues después de que una temporada sin lap pues me fue muy difícil actualizar mi otro fic y por lo tanto les prometo que después de uno o dos capítulos de este fic me pondré a componer mi otro fic o en dalo caso que vea lo hago de nuevo pero con la misma historia claro esta a si que dentro de poco sabrán el resultado si lo actualizo o lo hago de nuevo.**

 **Y ahora antes de comenzar debo de decir que ningún elemento aquí presente me pertenece así que tristemente todo lo que aparece aquí ya tiene su respectivo dueño que tuvieron estas grandes ideas.**

* * *

Prorrogó

Hace mucho mucho tiempo incluso antes de que en la tierra estuviera siendo habitada por alguna raza, cuando los titanes aun andaban sueltos, incluso antes de que el mismo dios bíblico tuviera sus problemas con sus hijos, habitaron dos grandes seres los cuales representaban el bien y el mal pero a diferencia de lo que uno llegaría a creer estos dos no peleaban tan seguido ya que al ser grandes seres una pelea entre ambos podría traer consigo grandes consecuencias por lo tanto una pelea entre ambos traería consigo el fin de ambos.

Un día como cualquier otro el ser representante de la luz bajo a descansar en la tierra se dio de cuenta que esta estaba muy sola ya que aunque había varios habitantes viviendo en ella tampoco se llevaban muy bien y sabia muy bien que estos no estarían por mucho tiempo así que le esta idea creció una cuestión para este ser y era que en ocasiones se sentía solo y que un poco de compañía no le caería mal y por lo tanto un día el gran ser de la luz creo de su propia sangre una raza que lo representaría a el y mucho de lo que el es. Y de esto nacieron las grandes y poderosas criaturas que hoy en día serian conocidos como dragones aquellos seres de gran poder y sabiduría empezaron a expandirse y junto con ellas una que otra raza que el gran ser de luz guió para que habitaran también la tierra.

Los dragones fueron muy buenos hijos pero tenían un pequeño defecto y es que su sed de peleas y su alto grado de destrucción eran muy constantes por lo tanto eran un pequeño fastidio para el gran ser y por lo tanto este se decidió a crear otra raza una que se encargará de poder bajarle un poco los humos a sus hijos y que repararan todo lo destruido por los dragones. Aunque uno creería que esta raza seria como los niñeros de los dragones no sería del todo cierto ya que esta raza también nacería para poder guiar y enseñar a otras razas que fueran apareciendo en la tierra. Y así el gran ser creo a los dragonoids de una pequeña porción de carne y otorgándoles su sabiduría para que estos no fueran iguales a los que serian sus hermanos mayores.

Cuando los dragonoids nacieron estos no eran iguales a sus hermanos mayores los dragones ya que estos a diferencia de ellos no poseían piel escamosa, grandes alas, gran tamaño, una gran cola o cualquier rasgo facial que tengan... En cambio estos eran de menor tamaño, sin alguna cola en la espalda, sin alas que los apoyaran a volar he incluso de piel escamosa. Por lo tanto si no fuera por que los dragones sabían que estos fueron creados por el mismo ser pues llegarían a creer que era una raza débil pero los dragones no nada mas eran poderosos si no que también sabios o por lo menos varios lo eran y por lo tanto mientras que sus hermanos empezaran a desarrollarse y a crecer como raza no llegarían q probarlos en una pelea o por lo menos no aun.

El gran ser de luz llego a ver como sus hijos menores empezaron a crecer y a aprender muchas cosas nuevas ya que después de todo no serian unos inútiles nunca y así como fue pasando el tiempo llegó a ver como ya estaban listos para su prueba de fuerza contra los dragones para probar que eran dignos hermanos menores y no una falta de tiempo y aunque varios dragones ya los veían con buenos ojos aun quedaban algunos que querían pelear ya sólo por diversión ya que estos ya se llevaban muy bien con el tiempo que crecieron bajo el ala de varios dragones que los apoyaron durante sus inicios en la tierra.

Cuando los combates empezaron a estos llegaban muchos seres de diferentes razas para poder ver el poder de las que son las dos razas mas poderosas y el resultado que vieron fue muy sorprendente ya que la mayoría de los combates los perdían los dragones o los empataban. Algo que nadie llegó a creer ya que loa dragones eran muy poderos y destructivos en los combates pero los dragonoids desarrollaron un poder igual de alto que los dragones con la diferencia de que ellos desarrollaron muchas técnicas y artes nuevas que para los dragones fue imposible de vencer ya que ante algo desconocido no pudieron vencer. Lo que uno llegaría a pensar que pasaría es que los dragones se sentirían ofendidos ante tales derrotas pero lo que paso no fue así si no que estos volvían a pedir revancha ante loa dragonoids con felicidad y admiración y respeto ya que resultaron ser dignos hermanos.

Con el tiempo el lazo de hermandad que tuvieron estas dos razas fue tanto que casi vivían una al lado de la otra y no solo eso paso si no que los dragonoids empezaron a desarrollar nuevas artes de manipulación de elementos a los cuales eran muy fáciles para ellos y conforme la desarrollaban también aprendieron mas y mas cosas. Y no solo aprendieron para ellos mismos si no que ellos les enseñaron mucho de lo que ellos sabían a otras razas como la la magia, el manejo del youki, eh incluso el manejo del senjutsu. Los dragonoids enseñaron muchas cosas a varias razas en especifico de las cuales podrían manejar las cosas que les enseñaban pero ninguna de esas razas pudo llegar a controlar todo eso a tal nivel como lo hacían los dragonoids ya que ellos lo manejaban de tal manera que parecía que nacían con ellos. Lo que nadie se esperaría en ese tiempo paso y fue que un joven venido del cielo que era muy buen amigo de el gran ser de luz se hizo amigo de los dragonoids a tal punto que este joven le gustaba estar mas con ellos que en su reino.

Pero tristemente no todo es para siempre pues un día que el gran ser de luz tuvo que irse ya que debía de regresar a su lugar sagrado el gran mal cayo. Un ser de maldad pura enveneno a los dragones, a los dragonoids he incluso los elfos sin que estos se llegaran a enterar para que fueran sus leales sirvientes y con ellos poner a su favor la balanza de la vida, pero lo que el no se espero fue que solo la mitad de la población de estas razas fueran envenenada causando así una guerra entre ellos mismos ya que los que estaban bajo el veneno de el gran ser de la oscuridad se separaron para formar sus ejércitos y atacar a los que aun guardaban luz en sus corazones. Esta guerra llevo a tiempos oscuros para muchas razas pero gracias a que los dragonoids blancos le pidieron al dios del cielo que junto a su ejército de ángeles los cuales eran hijos suyos protegieran a las demás razas del fuego cruzado que esta podría llegar a cruzar pero aunque el quería ayudarlos en esa guerra antes debía de poner a los demás a salvo y aunque se tardo en su pedido pudo llegar a hacerlo pero tristemente algo paso en ese año que tardo en cumplir su pedido y fue que tanto los dragonoids oscuros y los dragonoids blancos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y aunque dios hizo todo lo que pudo para encontrarlos no tuvo resultado alguno.

Algo extraño que paso duro la guerra oscura llamada así por los ángeles fue que a diferencia de los dragones oscuros y de los elfos oscuros es que los dragonoids oscuros a diferencia de lo que uno llegaría a creer de ellos fue que incluso después de ser envenenados por la semilla del mal aun seguían teniendo un poco de luz ya que ellos decidieron solamente pelear contra sus contra partes y no atacar a otras razas por lo que los dragonoids blancos tenían su respeto y así solo pelearían entre ellos y sabiendo eso los dragones respetaron eso y no ayudaron a sus hermanos por que sabían que si lo hacían seria una ofensa a ambos bandos.

Cuando solo quedaban los elfos y dragones contra sus contra partes oscuras la guerra se volvió mas grave y soñó gracias a la unión y creación de técnicas nuevas pudieron poner la balanza a favor de la luz.

Cuando la guerra ya casi terminaba apareció el gran ser de oscuridad al que le llamaron "Trihexa el oscuro" para poner fin a la guerra y conquistar todo apareció el gran ser de luz en cual había recibido el nombre de "smaug el dragón blanco" cuando estos dos grandes seres aparecieron se desató un gran combate el cual gracias al apoyo de sus hijos estos vencieron a la oscuridad y pudiendo así poder eliminar a la mayoría de elfos oscuros y encerrando a los dragones oscuros junto a trixhea.

Aunque la guerra la ganaron el bando de la luz, estos no pudieron celebrar como era de ser ya que durante esta guerra perdieron a los dragonoids ya que nunca llegaron a saber mas de ellos.

Tiempo después de eso dios creo una raza con la misma escencia de los dragonoids dando así un nuevo nacimiento de ellos pero ya que esta vez era mas posible que fueran contagiados por la oscuridad que aun existía en el mundo, dios le quito mucho de sus poderes volviendo mas débiles y frágiles que sus antecesores pero gracias a que smaug apoyo la idea de dios pues formaron un sistema para que estos seres pudieran crear artefactos que les pudieran ayudar en caso de una nueva guerra llamándose así "Sacred gear" los cuales tendrían poderes sobrenaturales los cuales podrían apoyarlos en caso de guerra y para que tuvieran con que defenderse. Pero smaug le dio un bonus ya que también añadió que cuando un ser muriera pero este aun tenia sed de pelea pues seria sellado en sacred gear para que así fueran desarrollándose mejor ese sistema y se pudiera mantener incluso sin la necesidad de los creadores. la nueva raza recibió el nombre de humanidad ya que llamarlos dragonoids no estaría bien ya que aunque teoría era casi los mismos estos ya no serian igual a sus antecesores.

Con una nueva raza cubriendo el lugar que ddejaron los dragonoids ovpor lo menos haciendo el intento de cubrir su lugar cuando estos no sabian nada de sus antecesores ya que tanto loa dragones como smaug decidieron que todo lo relacionado a ellos fuera olvidado de los recuerdos de todas las razas y sumplantamdolas con mitos y leyendas de ellos eh incluso ese gran hechiso que higieron afectaron a muchos dioses que habían tenido contacto con ellos... Solamente unos cuantos dragones y dioses fueron inmunes a ese hechizo pero aunque fueron inmunes a eso decidieron guardar el secreto y convertirlos en leyendas y mitos de fantasía para dar esperanza cuando se contara de ellos.

Con el paso del tiempo todo fue bien eh incluso hubo paz, pero tristemente llegó la partida de smaug el cual había estado junto a dios durante en tiempo que estaban restaurando las cosas pero a diferencia de la partida anterior esta seria para siempre ya que al ser un ser de gran magnitud no podía tener un cuerpo físico durante tanto tiempo y por lo tanto tenia que partir. Y aunque esta noticia dejo muy tristes a los que lo conocían el dejo antes de partir le dijo varias cosas al dios del cielo que lo dejaron muy pensativo. Cuando estaba por desaparecer el gran dragón este escupió dos pequeños huevos de los cuales uno era rojo como la sangre y el otro era negro como la noche a los cuales los dragones que sabían de la verdad se encargaron de cuidar y de proteger con todo lo que tenían para mantener así el recuerdo de smaug viviente ya que sabían que esos dos huevos serían mas poderosos de lo que alguna de sus creaciones a sido.

El tiempo paso y los dragones que ssabian de la verdad se fueron a otra dimensión llamada la brecha dimensional para poder proteger bien esos dos huevos y también tener una vida en paz pero mientras eso pasaba en la brecha dimensional, en la tierra tiempos oscuros ya que el líder de los elfos oscuros se sacrificaría para poder activar las semillas que alguna vez dejo en algún ser contra quien combatió y vio prospecto para poder envenenarlo pero tristemente esta vez ni estaría smaug para poder proteger el mal que caería ante todos ya que de varios que recibieron aquella semilla tendrían un gran lugar en la guerra que se aproximaba y para bien o para mal la humanidad también seria afectada ante todo esto ya que ellos serian los mas afectados.

Fin del prorrogó

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ya se que no debería de subir un fic nuevo antes de actualizar el otro y menos cuando eh estado mucho tiempo fuera y pues pido mil y un disculpas por eso pero ya pienso regresar así que ya voy a hacer las cosas bien así que solo pido que me perdonen por la muy larga tardanza pero pienso ya hacer las cosas bien. Y pues respecto a este fic pues solo esperen para el siguiente capitulo donde voy a aclarar varias cosas como la trama principal como de muchas cosas mas por que aunque en un momento pensé hacerlo ahora pues crei que no quedaría para un prorrogo o por lo menos no en este así que por lo tanto este no muestra mucho solamente lo esencial. Tambien quiero dejar totalmente en claro que este fic tendrá muchos cambios así como personalidades diferentes y actitudes diferentes como la conocemos en el canon principal de su serie principal así que aquel que no le guste perdonen me pero asi lo pienso hacer y no solo eso voy a cambiar sino que también la historia de algunas cosas para que pueda conectarse bien a lo que planeo y pues Ajora ya nada mas d aclaraciones hasta el siguiente capítulo del cual ya hablare mas de láctea de esta historia y pues espero que alguien sepa que destino tendrán esos dos huevitos ya que serán vitales en un futuro del fic y pues se despide su cordial autor que promete un fue con elementos de muchas cosas así que espera que no les extrañe algo de alguna otra serie, película, juego, etc. Bye bye.**

 **PD:aviso que mi otro fic lo pienso eliminar cuando allá subido cuando menos 3 capítulos de este y el otro fic que reemplazara al que eliminare pero eso si, pienso tomar varias cosas de hay así que si quieren lo pueden leer... Aunque edecirlo... También aviso que en el siguiente capitulo subiré varias cosas que demuestren de que tratara el fic y mas cosas por así decirlo. Perdón por la ortografía**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada disculpen que me allá tardado tanto pero es que tuve que hacer varios proyectos y pues la escuela me acababa mucho y pues no podia dedicarle el tiempo necesario al fic así que tuve que esperarme pero ya no más ya que ya casi entró en vacaciones así que no hay nada de que preocuoparse por lo tanto ya tendré el tiempo suficiente para esto. Y también esperó que ya me dejen rewiews para poder hacer mejor el fic y pues saber que piensan del fic pero claro que tampoco sean tan malos por que eso si baja un poco el autoestima así que ya con todo aclarado procedo a la renuncia de derechos... O como sea que se llame.

 **Y ahora antes de comenzar debo de decir que ningún elemento aquí presente me pertenece así que tristemente nada es mío porque todo tiene su respectivo dueño o dueña.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Con el paso del tiempo todas las razas y los dioses vivieron en paz, pero mientras esto pasaba en la tierra y en los demás lugares donde habitaban los dioses plácidamente ya que no había nada que hiciera que la paz acabara... O eso es lo que creían...

En el reino del cielo se llevaba un problema muy grande que nadie además del cielo sabía o por lo menos nadie creería que se llevará a cabo ya que los habitantes del cielo son los seres que más se les conocía por seguir a su líder y a la vez su padre pero lo que nadie sabe es que tan solo una gota de maldad pura y más antigua puede oscurecer hasta el corazón más blanco de la manera más simple.

Como un día cualquiera en el cielo reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad pero nadie esperaría que un día como tal se llevaría a cabo la rebelión más grande de todas en la cual dirigida por lucifer el ángel más poderoso y más sabio ya que este había recibido duros entrenamientos de su padre y también aprendido mucho de él con el cual aprendió mucho. Pero él no estaba solo ya que junto con él se dirigían el 60 porciento de los ángeles que seguían ciegamente a lucifer por las proezas que les había prometido y cansados por el mandato que tenía su padre sobre ellos.

Cuando lucifer llegó al centro del cielo donde estaba el templo donde habitaba Elohim el dios del cielo el padre de todos y creador de la humanidad. Se llevó un enfrentamiento el cual duró siete días y siete noches ya que por primera y única vez el reino del cielo ardió en llamas en el cual muchos ángeles dirigidos por lucifer y ángeles fieles a su padre murieron dando como resultado que Elohim ocupando todo su poder venció a lucifer y a los ángeles que lo seguían dando así nacimiento a los ángeles caídos los cuales sus hermosas alas blancas se volvieron de color negro en señal de haber traicionado a su padre por querer lo que él les prohibió. Elohim sufrió mucho cuando tuvo que expulsar a la mayor parte de sus hijos del cielo por lo que habían causado y aunque sabía que era su culpa por restringirles varias cosas el sabía que sus hijos no lo podían traicionar de esa manera y menos lucifer... Su primer hijo...

Cuando los ángeles caídos fueron desterrados del cielo llegaron a desarrollar nuevos sentimiento y no solo eso sino que se fueron llenando de malos sentimientos. Luego de un tiempo y secretamente y ya que sin la protección de dios ellos tuvieron que buscar su propio sustento del cual encontraron a cierta raza la cual la llenaron de malos hábitos y las contagiaron de pecados para que estos empezaran a llegar a producir caos y así pasar desapercibidos por un tiempo mientras se establecen en alguna parte.

Con el cielo casi destruido Elohim no pudo ver lo que pasaba abajo y por lo tanto evitar el caos que vendría con él ya que él estaba más centrado en reconstruir su reino y poder curar a sus ángeles heridos ya que ellos fueron los que tuvieron más bajas de los dos bandos ya que ellos eran menos y al ser atacados por la espalda fueron sorprendidos causando eso como consecuencia pero aun así tenían a dios por lo tanto sus números aumentaron pronto y podrían volver a lo que fueron antes pero el daño ya estaba hecho y esa herida que tenían que nunca se curaría una en la cual su odio hacia sus hermanos caídos fue en alza y por lo tanto ellos nunca los perdonarían.

Y mientras eso pasaba en el cielo en la tierra la paz que llegó a reinar durante mucho tiempo se perdió ya que las guerras que causó la raza envenenada por los caídos no tenían fin. Y por lo tanto las demás razas se ocultaron de la vista pública ya que la humanidad tenía una sed de conquista en la cual no se tomarían compasión a cualquiera que se metiera en su fuego cruzado.

Con la confusión que había los demás dioses intentaron ayudar o sacar provecho de la situación dando así el nacimiento de muchas religiones y mitologías en la cual los humanos creyendo que esos grandes seres místicos los apoyaron en sus guerras les mostraron sus respetos y ofrendas para que los apoyaran.

Esta situación llegó a crear una era de destrucción y una en la cual muchos cambios se llegaron a dar ya que con la intervención de dioses para mostrar su superioridad ante otros les daban poderes a humanos los cuales los ocupaban para la destrucción en la cual su único objetivo era matarse y conquistarse entre ellos ya que con sus mentes envenenadas por los caídos solo pensaban satisfacerse a sí mismos y con todo lo que habían hecho llegaron a mostrar que su sed nunca se acabaría causando muchos estragos en el futuro.

Cuando los ángeles caídos se vieron satisfechos con lo que habían hecho y que nadie se fijaría en ellos o por lo menos no aun. Se dirigieron al inframundo para poder crear hay la sociedad que tanto ansiaban pero llego a pasar algo que lucifer o sus tres más leales llegaron a pensar y fue que no todos estaban contentos con lo que planeaban y por lo tanto muchos caídos se volvieron en contra de ellos y ya que se querían evitar una nueva guerra entre pues se decidieron por separarse y así la mitad de los ángeles caídos se fueron con azazel un ángel de 10 alas negras el cual los dirigío al lado este del inframundo para poder crear su sociedad sin los objetivos que lucifer tenía. Cuando se llevo esa separación lucifer se enojó demasiado y ya que no quería portar algo que demostrara que alguna vez fue hermano de esos caídos o hijos de su peor enemigo. y por lo tanto quemó sus alas y con su poder las transformó en alas parecidas a las de un murciélago y al igual a el todos sus aliados mostraron su lealtad hacia él haciendo lo mismo causando haci la definitiva separacion del cielo ya que con esto todos los lazos que aún quedaban en ellos fueron eliminados, pero esto no fue todo ya que de esto nació otra raza la cual serían conocidos como demonios.

Mientras tanto la tierra llegó a una era la cual la humanidad ya era la raza más numerosa del mundo y no sólo del si no que también que existía grandes imperios que tenían bajo su dominio grandes y vastos terrenos del planeta. Después de un tiempo llegaron a darse a conocer los semidioses los cuales eran hijos entre un dios y un humano y aunque estos jóvenes llegaban a tener grandes guerreros y tener fuerza sobrehumana estos eran cazados por muchas razas por el odio que les tenían a sus padres dioses y cuando esto llegó a pasar se dieron guerras entre humanos y esas razas ya que varias ocasiones los semidioses eran príncipes o reyes de bastos imperios y por lo tanto no pelearían sin caer. Dando así el inició de guerras entre humanos y otras razas y ya que muchas de estas razas qzas también alababan a muchos dioses que tenían los humanos estos decidieron que ya no apoyaian a sus dioses y ellos al creer que con los humanos les bastaba para vivir muchos empezaron a abandonar a los humanos pero también hubo los cuales apoyaban a las demás razas o los cuales se mantenían neutrales.

Con el paso del tiempo la guerra fue transcurriendo afsvor de los humanos ya que aunque las demás razas tenían poderes sobrenaturales los humanos obtuwron en secreto apoyo de varios dioses y si no bastaba con eso también tenían a los semidioses los cuales hicieron gran popularidad e importancia en la guerra con la cual llegó aún punto en la cual muchas razas se tuvieron que ocultar para vivir ya que la humanidad casi tenía ganada la guerra.

Cuando la humanidad ya no encontró a los sobrevivientes de la guerra para darles fin o para complacer sus deseos más oscuros con la hembras de esas razas s tuvieron que conformar con los terrenos que habían ganado. Pero la humanidad no sólo había aprendido y obtenido nuevas armas y técnicas durante esa guerra si no que también habían obtenido un nuevo deseo y ese era el de la conquista y el de ser superiores así que cuando se volvieron a estabilizar se prepararon en una guerra contra varios dioses los cuales antes los habían apoyado y ya que los humanos aún tenían muchas armas que los dioses les habían dado y también semidioses de su parte y si no bastaba con eso tenían los dones los cuales nacían solo en humanos o eso era sólo que sabían ellos ya que no sabían como se llamaban o para quien se los había otorgado pero lo que si sabían era que funcionaba para la guerra y algunos obtener un poder las allá de lo que un humano soñaría.

Aunque desde un inició se sabía que los dioses ganarían la guerra que había iniciado la humanidad es que ellos no habían contado con que muchos dioses morirían en aquella guerra y no nada más eso si no que al parecer según empezaron a depender de las plegarias y de las ofrendas que les daban la humanidad que los que no murieron si estaban muy debilitados para acabar con la humanidad y acabar con los semidioses restantes que aún quedaban apoyando a la humanidad. Así que haciendo lo más cuerdo que les vino a la mente y fue que se retiraron de la guerra dejando en la humanidad siendo la raza más fuerte o por lo menos la que más influía en la tierra.

Lo que nadie sabía es que mientras esas guerras se llevaron a cabo fue que las dos nuevas facciones ya estaban completamente establecidas y listas para una guerra una guerra nunca antes vista en contra del cielo el cual al igual que sus enemigos también estavan completamente listas ya que dios había dado vida a nuevos ángeles y creado muchas armas las cuales estavan creadas solamente para la destrucción de los demonios.

Al poco tiempo de que esto la humanidad ya estaba más controlada o por lo menos ya no eran los mismos de antes ya que muchos humanos que secretamente en el pasado habían ayudado a otras razas a escapar de sus tristes finales habían tenido descendientes que con el tiempo habían tomado el poder de varios imperios y causando haci de poco a poco el cambio de actitud de los humanos y aunque si lograron cambiar a muchos aún quedaban los que seguían siendo crueles cb los no humanos haci que tuvieron que hacer hechizos los cuales enseñados por sus antepasados hicieron poder hacer olvidar la memoria de muchos que tuvieron contacto con las demás razas o que supieron sobre ellos.

Pero lo que la humanidad nunca se esperó fue que la facción del cielo un día empezaría a influir en ellos ya que aunque no entraron tan rápido si fueron causando por a poco que los humanos fueran creyendo en ellos y fue así como tiempo después empezaron a creer en dios como su creador y aunque varias cosas de las que ellos empezaron a distribuir no era de plano cierto si la mayoría era cierta... De cierta manera verdadera.

Cuando dlos empezó a ayudar a la humanidad para que el mal camino por el que habían recorrido ya no lo recorrieran más ya que si no hubiera si lo por el problema que tuvo en el cielo nada de lo que fue culpable la humanidad hubiera sido. Con el tiempo una gran porción de la humanidad empezó a desarrollar una gran devoción hacia dios y aunque esa devoción era buena tarde o temprano sería perjudicable ya que no todos entenderían las palabras de dios de la misma manera.

A los pocos años que la humanidad empezó a creer en dios. los ángeles caidos y demonios empezaron a hacer sus movimientos en la tierra como influir en pequeños grupos de humanos que tuvieran avaricia en sus corazones para que empezaran a influir caos en la tierra pero lo que en verdad querían era crear una distracción, la cual los ayudaría a iniciar una guerra.

Cuando la guerra entre las tres facciones bíblicas dio inició o como la llamaron así las demás facciones ya que dios creó un libro con el cual tenía propósito el aprendizaje sobre ellos para los humanos o por lo menos como el quería que supieran... Aunque varios ángeles de apoyaron en eso ya que no quería que sólo fuese su idea.

También recibió el nombre de guerra santa la cual esta fue dala por los humanos ya que aunque no fue presenciada por los humanos ya que esta fue ocultada por estas tres facciones ya que no querían que ellos influyeran en ellos... O por lo menos la mayoría de personas, ya que el cielo ocupaban a varios de sus creyentes humanos con el poder suficiente para combatir ya que hasta dios quería que ellos influyeran dmuy poco en ella. Algo extraño fue que el libro hizo varias menciones de ella incluso antes de que pasará algo un poco extraño para los que supieron eso.

Cuando la guerra inicio parecía que entre los tres bandos los que más fueron atacados fue el cielo ya que en un inició los bandos del inframundo se ensañaron en atacar al bando del cielo pero los demonios eran muy creídos causando que su confianza hiciera creer que podrían mantener una guerra en dos flancos causando haci que atacaran a los caídos y dando a inició a que los tres bandos se atacaran entre ellos. Aunque el cielo se mantuvo al ataque de sus dos facciones enemigas y no recibieron daños si causó que varios humanos apoyaran al cielo dando de esto que inesperadamente se volvieran en grandes aliados ya que los humanos que entraron se volverían en el futuro en grandes héroes o santos de como se quisiera ver el punto.

Para la mala suerte de los demonios y ángeles caidos hubo muy pocos humanos que supieron de ellos y que los apoyaran ya que el cielo al haber entrado antes que ellos causó que tuvieran una mala vista de ellos pero siempre hay los cuales buscan el poder y estas dos facciones los convencerían para eso ya que aunque no lo quisieran aceptar estos eran de ayuda gracias a los sagred gear los cuales había humanos que los poseían y sabían utilizarlos muy bien.

La guerra tuvo muchos enfrentamientos en los cuales en un princio se creía tener un ganador y aunque la balanza varias veces apuntó a alguno de los tres bandos esta se movía rápidamente y dando así a otra causando que las tres facciones viendo que su poder no bastaba para vencer a sus enemigos tuvieron que recurrir a pedir ayuda a varias razas para poder tener la balanza de su lado dando haci el reclutamiento de muchas especies para la guerra en la cual sólo aumento el número de víctimas ya que varias razas se hivan para alguna de las tres facciones aunque si hubo una que otra que no quiso entrar así que tuvieron que esconderse para no entrar a la fuerza a esa guerra que no tenía nada que ver.

Algo sorprendente que sucedió fue que incluso la raza de los dragones fue buscada para que entrarsn a la guerra pero la respuesta de muchos de ellos era un no. Sólo muy pocos entraron a la guerra para poder saciar su sed de pelea ya que en la guerra verían a grandes rivales con los cuales pobrarian su sed de pelea.

La guerra santa duró mucho tiempo incluso para cualquier otra guerra ya que esta ya lllevaba varios sigos algo bastante grande para cualquier guerra antes vista y aunque varias veces se tuvo la creencia de tener un ganador pero cuando eso pasaba las otras dos facciones se levantaba con más fuerza que antes. Si una guerra sin fin al punto de vista de muchos pero lo que nadie creeria que pasaría paso. Un día los 4 líderes de los demonios y el líder del cielo desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y aunque esto no fue divulgado como tal ya que la desaparición de ellos causaría un gran golpe incluso más grande de lo que uno se imaginaria con todos. Lo único que se encontró fue pedazos de armaduras de los 4 maous en medio de un lugar destruido junto a 7 fragmentos de la cual hubiera silo en su tiempo la espada sagrada más poderosa de todas llamada excalibur la cal sólo era portada por dios.

Después de ese suceso las tres facciones tuvieron que firmar un aacuerdo de no agresión la cual tuvo que ser firmada por segundos al mando ya que no ñodian seguir una guerra sin sus líderes. Aunque en el caso de los ángeles caidos estos se retiraron por que fue el bando con más bajas y por que su líder ya no quería guerra. Claro que la verdad detrás de todo esto fue ocultada para los jóvenes de cada facción y para la humanidad.

* * *

 **-Inframundo- Capital de los demonios- Ciudad lilit-Unos días después del fin de la guerra-**

* * *

El inframundo a diferencia de lo que muchos creían era muy diferente de lo que uno creeria ha que este no estaba lleno de fuego o con muertos caminado por donde sea, más bien era muy parecido a la tierra con la diferencia de que el cielo era púrpura que no había sol y que tampoco había océanos haci que esto facilitó varias cosas para los demonios y ángeles caidos que habitan en el. Pero lilit al ser la capital de los demonios era una ciudad bastante grande y muy hermosa incluso intacta de la guerra ya que el inframundo si tuvo varios varios enfrentamientos de gran poder en los cuales dejo su cicatriz para los demonios.

Pero en este momento nos dirigimos alos hechos que se están llevando acabó en un castillo que esta en el centro de toda la ciudad y no cualquier castillo si no uno en el cual además de hermoso era muy protegido por demonio de alto cslibre.

En uno de los tantos salones de este castillo de estaba llevando acabó una reunión entre los líderes de las 72 familias que sustentaban el poder en el lado de los demonios... O por lo menos los sobrevienes ya que durante la guerra llevó a la muerte y extinción de varias familias poderosas.

En cierto salón estaban los líderes junto a demonios sobresalientes en la guerra que aún seguían en una pieza para poder estar en esa reunión.

Ruido, gritos, demandas, incluso el instinto asesino era lo que más sobresalía en esa reunión ya que se podría decir que estaba en completo caos una reunión del cual se elegirían las acciones a tomar con el final de la guerra. -SILENCIO!- fue lo que exclamó uno de los demonios más antiguos y con más poder en el ifierno incluso sólo los que estaban sobre el eran los difuntos líderes del los demonios eh incluso se llegó a pensar que sólo ellos de harían par a su poder. Cuando el habló soltó gran parte de su poder para que esa reunión se volviera una reunión de adultos y no lo que parecía que fuese en incluso Todos en la sala se csyaron eh incluso se sentaron ya que no querían sentir el poder del demonio.

-Bueno ya que tengo la atención de todos ustedes creó que daremos inició a esta reunión la cual decidirá el destino de nuestro futuro... Ah y a que ose gritar, exclamar, burlar o lo que sea que hagan me veré en la penosa acción de demostrarle su lugar en esta reunión- cuando el demonio de edad dijo esto a muchos de los presentes sintieron que debían de obedecer o si no su futuro no duraría mucho. -bueno lord gremory creó que habló con todos aquí presente o por lo menos la msyoria de que nuestros futuros líderes no pueden ser los hijos de nuestros difuntos líderes ya que estos están muy ocupados con los sucesos en sus familias y terrenos- dijo el líder la familia sitri un demonio que aunque no era el más poderoso de muchos si era de los mejores estrategas de los demonios ya que sus estrategias salvaron yvganaron varias peleas importante.

\- es cierto lo que dices eh incluso antes de venir aquí consulte con el hijo del difunto maou lucifer que no pudo asistir a la reunión que era lo que pensaba si sucediera algo así... Y me aprobo que los nuevos maous no fueran descendientes de los maous- dijo con un tono cansado y sabio ya que en cierta manera el ya se esperaba ese asunto que cambiaria muchas cosas en el inframundo. aunque esto sorprendió s mucho y enojo a varios que no estaban de acuerdo con esto no podían hacer nad ya que si el hijo de lucifer había aprobado esto entonces sería por un motivo y aunque intentarán algo no podrían ya que lord gremory estaba hay.

-Aunque me gustaría que fuera por votación la elección de los futuros maous creó que no es la mejor idea ya que en este momento sólo pocos de nosotros mantenemos la mente en frío haci que la elección de los maous se hablara con el hijo de lucifer y conmigo- dijo lord gremory con una voz mostrando poder ya que era cierto lo que el decía ya que muchos hay podrían equivocarse ante la la elección de sus futuros líderes. Hubo varios líderes que no estaban muy conforme con la idea pero si el joven lucifer había aprobado la idea pues no les quedaba de otra.

-Mi lord se que es algo inoportuno este tema pero creó que podríamos hablar sobre un proyecto de un joven demonio que nos podría ser útil para poder restablecer nuestro poder y economía muy pronto. Creó que se llama 'evil piece'- dijo en esta ocasión lord phenex un demonio ya adulto el cual estaba más preocupado por la economía y estabilización de los demonios que por nuevos líderes.

Ante esta mención mmuchos demonios se quedaron pensativos ya que no sabían de que que hablaba ya mientras otros que sabian un poco del proyecto tuvieron duda sobre el proyecto. -creó que ya escuche sobre ese proyecto que tiene ese joven demonio pero creó que aún no esta terminado así qu tendremos que esperar para saber si funciona para tener un veredicto si es factible ocuparlo- dijo el demonio de edad que estaba dirigiendo la reunión.

Los demonios llevaron aquel día muchos temas de que importancia de los cuales aunque varios se solucionaron otros no llegaron a nada ya que muchos no la estaban de acuerdo o por que la que idea no les gustaba. Lo que pasaría días después de esa reunion con la elección de los nuevos maous sería la causante de varios problemas a futuro ya que aunque varios aceptaron a los nuevos maous también hubo los que no aceptaron o que no les pareció la decisión.

Otro suceso importante también la sucesión de varios líderes de varias familias de demonios como la gremory la más impactante de todas estas sucesiones ya que nadie se esperaba que lord gremory o ahora llamado roshi gremory sedio su puesto de cabecilla a su hijo el cual al igual que el era pelirrojo y muy astuto. Al igual que en el clan phenex aunque en este hubo un evento extraño ya que los herederos al puesto eran 3 dos gemelos y el menor del cual sorpresiva mente fue el menor de los 3 el que tomó el puesto y aunque varios clanes estuvieron en descontento con esto el padre del trio supo mantener en secreto el motivo de la decisión del secesor. Muchos sucesos más se llevaron acabo en los siguientes años en los cuales gracias a varios cambios los demonios podrían reponerse más pronto de lo esperado.

* * *

 **\- Inframundo-Territorio de los caidos-Unos días después de la guerra-**

* * *

Nos encontramos en una base militar de los caidos y no cualquier base si no en la que se encuentra el principal laboratorio de azael el gobernador de los ángeles caidos. Pero a donde se dirige la importancia no es en el laboratorio si no que en la sala de juntas de el edificio en el cual se encuentran los líderes de los caidos ya que a diferencia de los demonios estos no se rigen por una monarquía (creó que así se puede referir uno a su gobierno PD: perdón si me equivocó pero cuando hice el capítulo lo hice sin internet y tampoco estaba en mi casa) . Los líderes junto a sus personas de más confianza precedían esta junta.

-Ya que todos estamos aquí creó que daremos inició a la reunión con el tema de importancia de que haremos ahora-dijo Baraquiel un caído de de ocho alas y con una tranquilidad que demuestre un gran hombre ya que a diferencia de lo que muchos creen no todos los caidos eran malos

-yo digo que ahora que podemos y que las demás facciones están sin sus líderes ataquemos con todo para acabar por fin con esos malditos demonios y ángeles- grito de manera autoritaria un caído el cual respondía al nombre de kokabiel el cual a diferencia de otros caidos el estaba loco por la guerra y no estaba de acuerdo a haberse rendido según el.

-ya deja de decir tonterias kokabiel por que tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso ya que fuiste tu el que perdio más hombres en esta guerra que cualquiera de nosotros-dijo otro de los líderes de los ángeles caidos y enojado por las ideas de kokabiel de incursiones encontra de sus enemigos.

-ya callense ustedes dos que no arreglaran nada con ese tono-dijo otro ángel caído con el puesto de cadre y que recibía el nombre de barakiel

Y aún que a regañadientes de que alguien los callara tuvieron que aceptar que si seguían discutiendo enojarían a sus compañeras que estaban hay presentes y jamás les gustaría verlas enojadas haci que como cualquier hombre dentro de sus canales se decidieron por quedarse callados.

-como veo que ya terminaron de pelear creó que debemos de ir a los temas importantes como que vamos a hacer ahora con el fin de la guerra ya que esto tendrá sus consecuencias haci que hay que tomar decisiones rápidas y desicivas en caso de que las consecuencias de la guerra nos afecta- dijo de manera sería el líder de los caidos algo que dejó sorprendido a varios dentro de esa reunión ya que era difícil verlo en esa actitud al líder de los caidos

Muchos se quedaron pensativos ante eso ya que sabían que pronto habría consecuencias del fin de la guerra ya que aunque no lo tomaron en cuenta en el pasado ahora si verían lo que causó la guerra en la que participaron

-creó que sería buena idea el reclutamiento de humanos desterrados de la iglesia como poseedores de sagred gear para poder mantener nuestra fuerza en caso de cualquier cosa en un futuro ya que no sabemos si los demonios lleguen a mantener la paz durante mucho tiempo-dijo Baraquiel dejando sorprendido a varios y dejando a un feliz líder por que esa idea le otorgaría el estudio de los sagred gear más de serca así que sabía muy bien que su líder aceptaría esta idea antes de pensarla

Y así antes de que algun cadre pudiera decir alguna negativa de la idea el líder de los caidos se puso en modo de anciano sabio en el cual dijo muchas buenas consecuencias de esta idea haci que ante esto ninguno pudo refutar la idea dejando a un líder feliz por sus futuros estudios.

Y haci durante aquella reunión en la cual hubo varias peleas más por decisiones de guerra en la cual siempre acabaron con negativas las cuales podrían tener como resultado una nueva guerra en el estado en que aún estavan.

* * *

 **-En el reyno del cielo-Templo principal-Días después del fin de la guerra-**

* * *

El cielo, el lugar más hermoso que alguien se puede imaginar ya que este esta echó de nubes y templos hermosas en las cuales vivían los ángeles y las criaturas angelicales que vivían en el cielo. El cielo ademas de ser hermoso también es el único lugar donde las guerras santas nunca llegaron ya que este sólo podía ser accedido por los ángeles y por humanos selectos los cuales eran santos por los hechos en los cuales estuvieron presentes. Pero adonde vamos ahora es a el templo principal del reino del cielo en el cual se estava llevando una reunión en la cual decidiría el futuro de ellos ya que solo los que se encontraban en aquella reunión eran los que sabían de la supuesta muerte de Elohim

-Bueno ahora que todos estamos presentes creó que deberíamos pensar que hacer con el sistema echó por nuestro padre- dijo un decaído serafin por saber que su padre estaba desaparecido y lo más probable que estuviera muerto

-creó que Raphael esta en lo cierto respecto a lo que debemos hacer por que el sistema puede causar mucha catástrofes si se llegara a desaparecer, haci que ahora debemos de mantener ese sistema activo lo mejor que podamos y arreglar todos los problemas en nuestras ellas- dijo un determinado uriel el cual al igual que sus hermanos estaba decaído por la desaparición de su padre pero no estaría triste por eso ya que su padre no lo hubiera querido haci.

Así durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando sobre quien estaría en el puesto de su padre para que pudiera mantener el sistema lo mejor que pudiera y aunque varios ángeles de algo rango votaron por Raphael y uriel ninguno quiso hacerse cargo ya que uno estaba muy ocupado con los laboratorios del cielo y el otro con problemas internos que se dbian arreglar haci que por eleccion de ellos escogieron a Miguel el serafin más fuerte entre los cuatro.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, que informes tienes de el templo de nacimiento Gabriel? Por lo que se, sin la energía de nuestro padre creo que ya no podrán nacer más ángeles...-dijo Uriel a su hermana Gabriel la cual estava encargada de cuidar el nacimiento de ángeles y de la protección de las bestias sagradas que estas habitaban en el cielo ya que a Gabriel siempre le gusto el estar junto a esas criaturas

Y aunque Gabriel estava un poco ida por que a ella más que otros ángeles le había afectado la desaparición de su padre ya que ella era la que más estava con el. Por lo tanto al no reacciónar rápido causó que su hermano le tuviera que hablar por segunda ves a la cual esta si le contestó

-ahh! Si! Ahora que me lo preguntas hemos descubierto que el sistema que nuestro padre dejó no sólo alimentaba el poder del cielo y la creación de Sagred Gears si no que también daba vida a nuevos ángeles aunque este era un poco diferente ya que por lo que descubrimos en estos días es que en varios bebés habitan las almas de grandes guerreros humanos en los cuales reencarnaron en ángeles ya que sus almas son idénticas a ellas- dijo Gabriel recordando lo que habían descubierto hasta hace poco ya que creyeron que ya no nacerían más ángeles ya que era su padre el que les daba vida, pero al parecer su padre dejó un plan por si le llegaba a pasar algo.

Y aunque esta noticia sorprendió muchos ya que nadie esperaba esto y aunque uno llegaría a pensar que se enojarían por que humanos muertos reencarnarían como ángeles y en un futuro pelearían por ellos pues la reacción que tomaron fue diferente ya que todos hay estaban felices por esto por uno u otro motivo estavan felices.

-Asi que tendremos a nuevos ángeles con nosotros de tro de poco ehh!... Creó que esto será más beneficioso y para todos nosotros ya que no tendremos que preocuparnos por algún plan para que los ángeles desaparezcamos- dijo con total tranquilidad Miguel ya que haci no tendrían que buscar la manera de aumentar su número por lo tanto ese sería un problema menos para ellos sin importar el pasado que varios de los nuevos ángeles tuvieron ya que sería un nuevo inició para ellos.

-Creó que yo me tendré que hacer cargo del futuro entrenamiento que tomaran y tu Uriel junto a Gabriel tendrán que enseñarles todo para que no sean unos tontos nuestros futuros hermanos- dijo Raphael ya que su poder y técnicas eran igual a las de Miguel, el ángel más fuerte entre ellos

Y haci y varios más temas importantes fueron hablados en esa reunión en la cual hubo varios resultados muy favorables a futuro pero también descubrieron que debían tomar en cuenta de lo que pasaría en la cede de los ángeles en la tierra ya que tendrian que estar ausentes para arreglar todo a futuro haci que estarían muy ocupados en los siguientes años.

Y aunque las tres facciones estaban ocupadas en sus arreglos a futuro y como podrían mejorar nadie se llegó a enterar o saber que unos días antes del fin de la guerra hubo un acontecimiento muy importante el cual demostraría que el futuro tendria grandes cambios.

* * *

 **-La tierra-Lugar Desconocido-Días antes del fin de la guerra santa-**

* * *

En un oscuro bosque el cual sólo era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena la cual era la única que había silo testigo de una gran pelea en la cual el destino del mundo estuvo en juego.

Y haci en una de las entradas de aquel bosque un pequeño grupo de 4 jinetes los cuales portaban armaduras completas las cuales los colores de 2 eran negras otra de color rojo escarlata y una azul oscuro. Pero lo curioso era que de esos 4 sólo uno era hombre ya que la formas de la armadura los delataba pero lo que si compartían en común es que aquellos 4 jinetes desprendían una aura oscura y de poder que cualquier ser que no quisiera enfrentarse a la muerte se les acercaría ya que incluso los animales se les alejaba cuando hivan pasando. Y si no bastaba con el aura que desprendían las formas de las armaduras representaban como si hubieran silo hechas por un dragón ya que esta se asemejaban a uno.

-Ya estamos cerca del sello- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los 4 jinetes y que portaba una armadura negra y tapaba todo su ser, pero lo único visible en el eran sus ojos los cuales eran unos hojos rojos como la sangre y tenían unas tres extrañas comas dentro de sus ojos.

El pequeño grupo de jinetes se siguió adentrando al bosque el cual lo que llegaría a pasar en ese bosque cambiará al mundo para bien o para mal ya que pronto una raza la cual se creía pérdida se reaparecerá de la manera que sólo uno nunca llegaría a creer.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos perdón por la demora pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y que pude superar mis exámenes muy bien pues tendré bastante tiempo para poder escribir y pues lamento si los capítulos no tienen una excelente ortografía pero es que como los estoy escribiendo en mi celular pues estoy haciendo lo mejor que pueda**

 **Aclaraciónes**

 **1.- es que muchos personajes de naruto aparecerán y no nada más como la raza pérdida si no que también entre los demás seres sobrenaturales como ya vimos en los demonios jeje**

 **2.-por el momento no ah aparecido el personaje principal que será naruto el cual no ducira como siempre ya que tendrá ciertos cambios pero su actitud será diferente a lo que el anime se muestra pero tendrán varios parecidos**

 **3.- y pues se que nadie se imagina quien es ese jinete jejeje los voy a sorprender**

 **Y ya antes de despedirme espero que me puedan dejar rewiews ya que eso sube mucho los** **animosXD XD XD Haci que me despido y hasta la próxima diciendo que no será dentro de mucho.**

 **PD: si quieren comentar para ayudarme en algo o consejarme algo serán bien recibidos sólo no escriban nada malo por favor**


End file.
